Truth or Dare Soul Eater featuring: Rock Star Blue
by Kouta Major101
Summary: My First FanFiction! Give me truths or dares in the reviews! Thanks Kitty
1. Chapter 1

Me: WHAZZUP?!

Soul: Stfu! YOU'RE NOT LORD DEATH!

Me: IDGAF! I can say whazzup and not get sound like lord death! AM I RIGHT!?

Maka: No...

Crona: HOW DO I DEAL WITH THIS?!

Kid: YOU PEOPLE ARE ALL CRAZY!?

Me: How so?

Kid: NONE OF THESE SENTENCES ARE SYMMETRICAL!

Black*star: And you're NOT crazy?

Kid: PRECISELY!

Soul: Riggghhhhht...

Kid: SHUDDUPPUDDUHS!

Black*star: What was THAT supposed to mean!?

Kid: SYMMETRY! *anime dreamy face*

Soul: \ /

O

Rock Star: Let's Get on with the dares and truths!

Liz: Its Truth or dare

Me: SHUDDUP OR PATTY WILL SIC A GIRAFFE ON YOU!

**Dares:**

**Soul - Look at Blair naked and not have a nosebleed!**

**Maka- Don't CHOP soul! Give him a kiss on da cheek!**

**Kid- Go to the most asymmetrical place on earth (AKA Black*Stars room) and sleep there for a whole night! **

**Crona- Spend the day with Patty at the zoo without saying 'I can't deal with this!'**

**Black*Star- Have negative thoughts about yourself for a whole MONTH! (MUAHAHAHA!)**

**Tsubaki- Be mean to everyone!**

**Liz- Stand in a room of ghosts with the door locked for a whole week! (We'll bring you food...OR WILL WE!?) **

**Patty- Don't say giraffe for an hour ( and no you aren't aloud to spell it out loud either!)**

Soul: *Looks at Blair naked*

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soul: *MAJOR NOSEBLEED*

Maka: Maka!-

Rock Star: KISS HIS CHEEK!

Maka: Grrr

Maka: *Kisses Soul's cheek*

Soul: *Blush + Nosebleed*

Kid: I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS!

Me: Then make YOURSELF asymmetrical!

Kid: *Goes to Black*Star's room* *Starts crying* WHHHHYYYY?! MOMMY SAVE ME FROM THIS IMPERFECTION!

Crona: P-Patty?!

Patty: LET'S GO BOY GIRL MAN CHILD! GIRAFFES!

Maka: MAKAAAAA CHOP! No saying Giraffes!

Tsubaki: I don't know how to be mean! :)

Rock Star: EASY! PUNCH B*S IN THE FACE FOR BEING SO OBNOXIOUS!

Tsubaki: *Punches B*S*

Liz: *In room with ghost* KID! PATTY! HELP MEEEE!

* * *

Me: Heyy! So Call me Kitty! Btw Check out my friend Rock Star Blue and her fanfics! This is my first so please don't be mean!

Rock Star: Yeah I'm sitting next to her! So be nice or I'll PUNCH YOUR FACE OFF!

Kitty: o.O

Rock Star: Love yall bye!


	2. Cursing

Kitty: WE'RE BACK MOTHA FUCKERS!

Rock Star: YEAH!

Soul & Maka: Let's just get this over with...

Kitty: OKAY!

Rock Star: Today we'll do more truths than dares! (I know we suck) Btw cursing ahead!

Soul Eater Cast: YAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Kitty: NO NOT YAY! Its actually probably gonna be the second most worst day of your lives! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Rock Star: Yea so SUCK IT BITCHES!

**Truths:**

**Soul - Who do you like?**

**Maka - How did you come up with the 'Maka Chop?'**

**Black*Star - Is it true how awesome you are or are you lying?! xD**

**Tsubaki - Do you and Black*Star share a bed?**

**Liz - Why are you scared of everything if you are an ex- Brooklyn gangster? **

**Patty - Why do you love giraffes?**

**Kid - Is your mom symmetrical?**

**Crona- is Ragnarok your best friend?**

Soul: u-uhhmmm...

Rock Star: ANSWER THE QUESTION! (SoMa fangirl)

Soul: *mumbles*

Kitty: Hm?

Soul: MAKA OKAY?! STOP PRESSURING ME! *emo corner*

Maka: *blush*... Uh.. Thanks?... Soul... I KNEW IT! HOLY CRAP I WAS RIGHT! *happy dance*

Kitty: Now how did you come up with the Maka chop?

Maka: One time when SPIRIT (I'm not gonna call him dad) took me to work with him when i was little, Lord Death chopped his head in half and i thought it was a great idea so Ive been Maka chopping people ever since! *smiles angelicy*

Soul and Black*Star: Oh god...Thanks a bunch Spirit!

Spirit: Your welcome ^w^

Maka: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! MAKAAAAA CHOP!

Soul and Black*Star: AHAHAHAHA!

Black*Star: FUCK YEAH I'M AWESOME BITCH ASS!

Blair: Oh REALLY? Are you sexy to!?

Black*Star: HELLZ YEAH!

Blair: In that case... wanna play with me?! *Shoves boobs in face*

Black*Star: *nosebleed*

Tsubaki: Well we didn't have room for another bed so...

Rock Star: YOU DO! I KNEW IT!

Liz: I can be scared if I want!

Rock Star: wuss...

Patty: NARWHALES NARWHALS SWIMMING IN THE OCEAN!

Everyone: SHUT UP!

Patty: I LOVE GIRAFFES 'CAUSE THEIR FUCKING AWESOME!

Kid: MY MOM IS _VERY_ SYMMETRICAL FOR YOUR INFORMATION!

Maka: WHY THE HELL IS EVERYONE YELLING?!

Soul: I DON'T KNOW!

Maka: Wanna make out?

Soul: Yeah!

SoMa: *MAKE OUT SESSION!*

Kitty: THIS AIN'T A STRIP CLUB STOP IT!

Rock Star: NO! I LOVE FANGIRLING OVER HERE!

SoMa: *Doesn't care*

Crona: Well he IS a-apart o-of me s-so- I-I-I guess...

* * *

Kitty: That's all! For now.. Btw I'm a TsuStar Fangirl!

Rock Star: Review! Comment Truths / Dares!


	3. Perverts!

Kitty: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Soul: uh hi?

Rock Star: Okay we would like to thank Kyrura Akai Tsuki 3, casterwill21, and Oni's Insanity for reviewing! If you would like to guess star review and give us T's and D's!

Kitty: Yes, Now lets begin!

**Oni's Insanity:** **Truth for SoMa what your opinion on adopting a kishin son?** **Dare Blair to do the impossible to not strip or flirt for one day.**

**Casterwill21: Dare Maka to not read a book for a week.**

**Truth: Kid- Is the inside of your body symmetrical? Liz- Who is your Soul Eater crush? Tsubaki- Do you ever wonder why B*S sneaks up on you while you're in the bath? Marie- What's your unborn child's name?! (Stein's baby)**

**Dare: Stein- DISSECT KID! Patty- Kill a giraffe. Crona- Smack Ragnarok and call him a bitch. Black*Star- Jump off a plane in mid-flight! Spirit- Offer to play with Blair in front of Maka (yes Blair still can't strip)**

SoMa: S- Only if Maka's up to it... M- HELL NO! IT'LL EAT MY FACE WHILE I'M SLEEPING!

Blair: I can't show Scythe boy my boobies?! That's so cruel nya~!

Maka: *crying on the floor* NO BOOKS?! EVERYONE HATES ME! WHYYYY?!

Soul: Its not that bad Maka! *Tries to comfort*

Maka: YES IT IS DUMB FUCK!

Black*Star: What do you see in her?

Soul: I don't know...

Stein: I've always wanted to dissect a Shinigami...

Kid: NO! MY INSIDES ARE SYMMETRICAL! NO NEED TO DISSECT!

Stein: *holds up scalpel*

Kid: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BASTARD BITCH!

Patty: OKAY! ^w^ *kills giraffe* WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER DA SEA?! SPONGEBOB GIRAFFE PANTS!

Crona: I-I don't k-know h-h-how to deal with this!

RStar & Kitty: DO IT!

Crona: *smacks Ragnarok* You bitch...

Ragnarok: You asshole...

Black*Star: *jumps off plane* I WILL SURPASS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! YAHOO!

Spirit: She's not naked. NO THANK YOU!

Maka: Makaaaaaaa CHOP!

Soul and B*S: HAHAHA! ITS FUNNY WHEN ITS NOT HAPPENING TO US!

Maka: *glares*

Soul and B*S: *gulp*

Maka: Doubleeeeeeeeee CHOP!

Black*Star: Okay its not funny anymore!

Soul: I thought you loved me! *emo corner*

Liz: You PMSing?

Soul: SHUT UP I'M NOT! I'M JUST... EMOTIONALLY CHALLENGED!

Liz: Riiiiiiiiiggggggggght.

Kitty: Whose your secret SE crush?

Liz: U-um its not really a secret...

R*S: SAY IT!

Liz: K-kid...

Kid: *Happy dance in symmetrical corner* I'm too sexy for my symmetry oh yeah!

Tsubaki: Actually yes! Why DO you sneak up on me?

B*S: Ummmmm...

Everyone: O.O

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

B*S: Cause you have big boobs? AND CAUSE I'M SO FUCKING AWESOME!

Everyone: *Sweat drop* -_-'

Tsubaki: *Throws ninja star (shuriken) at his head *-_- perv...

Marie: Our babies name was chosen by Stein... Boy girl doesn't matter he said it final...

Everyone: ...

Stein: *Dreamy face* ITS NAME IS STITCH! *fangirl squeal* Tee hee ^w^

Marie: He just got off dissection medication he should be good in about an hour...

* * *

Kitty: Hewo! REVIEW!

R*S: YEAH!


	4. Just Perfect! Not really

Kitty: Hey so we got a pm saying we curse too much so were really sorry if anyone got offended -_-

Rock*Star: Yeah I guess its not gonna be as fun...

Rock*Star: If you wanna guess star, pm ME NOT KITTY!

Kitty: Ugh!

Soul: So T or D's?

Us: Yeah )x

00-SilentObserver-13 said:

**this is fun to read _**  
** hmm... let's see... **  
** truth: SoMa How long have you have romantic feelings for Maka/Soul, Kid would you rather go on a date with Tsubaki or Blair , Liz does Patti scare the crap outta you**  
** Dare: Soul take Maka out on a romantic date. Maka kiss soul on the lips for every truth and dare given the whole chapter, Black Star be the opposite of how you usually are for the whole chapter, Stein dissect spirit and torture him in some way or form in every chapter you both are mentioned**

SoMa: U-um...

Soul: Since we met in the piano room...

Maka: Since yesterday...

Soul: WHAT?!

Maka: Tee hee nothing... Just kidding! : )

Kid: Blair is very symmetrical so I guess her... No offense Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: None taken! ^w^

Liz: Yes Patty scares the crap outta me! SHE'S PSYCHO!

Patty: HAHA! LOVE YOU TOO SIS!

Soul: I have to t-take M-maka on a d-d-date?

R*S:YES!

Soul: O-okay... M-maka w-w-will y-y-ou go on a d-d-d-d-date w-ith me?

Maka: Yeah sure! ^w^

**WILL BE CONTINUED! (see what happens next) MUHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
